Known are in the art the devices for converting kinetic energy from a flow of waves, wind or water currents into mechanical energy of rotation (for generation of electricity), comprising a cross flow turbine, the turbine being provided with fixed curved blades arranged in squirrel cage configuration about an axis of rotation.
Examples of these devices are described in documents KR100191636 B1 and KR101492768B1.
KR100191636 B1 discloses a turbine mounted on two floaters that maintain the lower half of the turbine immersed, thus causing that the flow that passes between the floaters rotates the turbine.
In KR101492768 B1 a turbine mounted on a floating device is shown, but the arrangement of the turbine is fully sunk. The device is complex, since it comprises a surrounding casing designed to channel water in the lower part of the turbine.
In general, the squirrel configuration turbines with fixed blades that operate in liquid fluids are provided with a deflector aimed at channeling the fluid through the outer portion of the turbine, and only through one side of the turbine.
Thus, in general the known devices that operate with squirrel configuration turbines are complex devices that do not allow to maximize the harnessing of the energy of the incident flow. In particular, these devices do not allow to optimally extract energy from the waves energy, namely at the level of the water surface, and in general their structure is complex and cumbersome.